Vanilla & Chocolate
by taikodrum
Summary: Mayuzumi, Kuroko. Collection of stories involving the shadow of Seirin and the shadow of Rakuzan.
1. Drabbles: One to Three

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Pairing(s):** Mayuzumi/Kuroko

**Notes:** These drabbles are written before the manga introduced Mayuzumi so expect some inaccuracies.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Drabble #1:** _First meeting_

_Sluuuuuurp._

Ears perked up, looking up from his drink to stare at the boy who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Thoughts of _"When did he sit down?"_ or _"How come I did not notice him?"_ filled his mind. This boy also hadn't noticed him and minded his own business, drinking the milkshake. Such treatment was something he had gotten used to so he might as well do the same.

Still, his curiosity got the best of him, eyes gazing back at the boy. He had never encountered someone who had the same circumstance as his, and for once, he was relieved. He wished to strike a conversation. However, he had no intention of bothering the boy, whose eyes had a subtle spark in them as he drank what could be a delightful drink.

So for now, he would enjoy the other's presence, oblivious to his.

* * *

**Drabble #2:** _Warmth_

People who were too busy in thinking of their work, too blind to see their surroundings, bustled through the streets. Mayuzumi had no problem with that. Bumping into people because of his low presence was what making things difficult for him. No one bothered to send a 'sorry' or an 'excuse me' to his way. But he went on. Fortunately, none of the bumps were powerful enough to send him crashing to the ground.

A rushing businessman pushed through the crowd accidentally hit Mayuzumi with the suitcase, causing him lose his balance and fall. He could have dodged it but the thickness of the crowd gave him no chance.

Being invisible was truly difficult.

Right now, he should be standing up and get moving or people might trample him which was not impossible to happen.

"Excuse me, are you all right?" A monotone voice with a hint of softness cut through the noise, catching him by surprise. A pale hand came into view and he grabbed it without any hesitation. Then he saw blank blue orbs focused on him.

Oh. It was the boy from the other day.

Mayuzumi got up from the ground and the shorter of the two blinked at him. A word of gratitude would suffice but he couldn't utter the words. He had grown used to silence as only a few people have noticed him.

And this boy… The same as him…

After the long silence between them, he finally spoke. "Thank you."

The boy nodded. A polite kid. "Please be careful on your way." He turned around, letting himself blend with the crowd.

Although he was no longer in sight, Mayuzumi could still feel the warmth on his hand.

* * *

**Drabble #3: **_MayuKuro on a Date_

Kuroko found himself enveloped in Mayuzumi's warmth. Familiar shouts of his name faded in the background as the fast, steady beat of his heart echoed. What seemed to be five minutes felt like hours before his former teammates disappeared, no longer a hindrance to them.

He thought now was the best time to break away because he had never been this close to a person, who would have both of their arms wrapped around him, firm and protective. If he even let a second pass, his heart might explode

His hands, suddenly weak, pressed against Mayuzumi's chest to give themselves some distance.

Conscious that his face was burning, Kuroko faced the other way, not wanting to look Mayuzumi in the eye. "I think we're safe now, Mayuzumi-senpai. We should go before they see us again."

No words came but he felt the warmth once more, *his* breath against his ears, *his* beating heart, *his* arms tightening around him.

No words came…

But Kuroko understood.

Burying his face, he welcomed the warmth. He just hoped he could survive it.


	2. Drabble: Vanilla & Chocolate

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya**  
**

**Notes:** This drabble is written before the manga introduced Mayuzumi so expect some inaccuracies. The title of the collection originated from this drabble.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

Kuroko had always been used to staying in the shadows, the one giving everyone a heart attack whenever he announces his presence. So to be surprised was a rare thing for him, especially when the reason was someone he never expected to find at Maji Burger.

Sitting across the table was the Rakuzan power forward, Mayuzumi Chihiro, expressionless as always. A burger, some fries and a shake on the tray was his meal.

"Hello, Mayuzumi-senpai," Kuroko politely greeted, having already sat down before he could notice the upperclassman.

A long sip from the shake before Mayuzumi greeted with his own, "Hello."

As the two ate together (more like Kuroko drinking his favorite milkshake and the other boy eating his burger and fries), Kuroko kept stealing glances and of course, Mayuzumi noticed this.

"Is there something wrong, Kuroko-san?" he asked.

"I am just curious as to why you are here in Tokyo."

"…I heard the chocolate milkshakes here in this branch are the best," Mayuzumi answered.

He went here just to taste the chocolate milkshakes here? But that wasn't what bothered Kuroko.

"I apologize but you probably heard wrong because this place makes the best _vanilla _milkshakes." Kuroko knew for a fact that the vanilla milkshakes were one of the best that Maji Burger ever made. He hadn't even heard of the chocolate milkshake until now.

"I'm not that fond of vanilla milkshakes," Mayuzumi countered. "Chocolate is better."

If people were to notice the two, they would have liken the atmosphere of those who were in the basketball court, tension and sparks in the air.

"Then please try," Kuroko said, not willing to back down from a fight. He pushed his vanilla milkshake towards Mayuzumi, prompting him to taste it. "I am sure you will change your mind."

Mayuzumi looked at the cup and then at Kuroko. Since Winter Cup, he discovered that the boy was stubborn. The determination swimming in those powder blue orbs… He only got to see them during the match and it urged him to accept the challenge.

This person was the only one who ignited the flame that he once lost.

Leaning forward, Mayuzumi's lips wrapped around the straw and sipped. Kuroko watched and patiently waited for a reaction.

The moment came and…

"Chocolate is still better."

Kuroko felt annoyed. He wasn't asking for the other to like vanilla better but to at least appreciate it.

"Perhaps you might like it next time," he said, still not giving up.

Was it a trick of the eye? But he swore a small smile played on Mayuzumi's lips.

"If you can change my mind, then perhaps."


	3. Drabble: Cold

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya**  
**

**Notes:** Kuroko is a child in this drabble.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Cold**

Mayuzumi cursed as he rubbed his hands together and blew them to keep them warm. He left in a hurry this morning that he forgot to search for his gloves. It didn't help that today was colder than usual. The best option was to go home and get warm as possible but the latest volume of his favorite light novel was released today. His coat pockets would have to do the job for awhile.

Just as he thought his day could get worse, his feet stopped the moment his dull eyes narrowed at a figure not too far away.

"Ahhh what's that!"

Students exclaimed in surprise, not seeing it at first until some had pointed it out. Soon, phones were up taking pictures of it as if it was the most extraordinary thing they had seen their whole lives.

A ball of wool stood in front of the school gates.

But Mayuzumi knew that this one wasn't just a 'ball of wool.' No, even when covered with heavy articles of clothing, he could make out those powder blue eyes which sparkled in recognition as if he saw a cup of vanilla milkshake.

Everyone watched in awe as the 'ball' waddled its way to his direction.

_Kuroko Tetsuya is one stubborn kid_, Mayuzumi thought. _When will this kid stop following me?_

Before Kuroko could make another step, he turned to the opposite direction and weaved through the crowd without anyone else noticing. This would buy him time before Kuroko could find him again. Once he got out, he didn't stop walking.

But the small footsteps behind him told him that lady luck wasn't on his side. How did the kid get to him that fast?

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Kuroko was hopping. The scene reminded him of a bouncing basketball trying to reach him.

Mayuzumi didn't know if he would be amazed or not.

"Wah!"

The yelp made Mayuzumi stop and could only watch the boy trip over an invisible rock and hit the ground.

Silence fell.

Kuroko hadn't moved an inch since the fall and that made Mayuzumi worry. Before he could check, the kid rolled and stopped when he felt Mayuzumi's legs.

_Is this kid really a ball!_

The older boy finally asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah," Kuroko said, as if he just remembered the reason why he was trailing him. He rocked back and forth to get up but no success. Seeing he had no choice, his hand started fishing in his pocket.

"Here."

Mayuzumi's eyes widened in recognition. A pair black gloves. Those were his gloves.

"You left them at my place," Kuroko explained.

The kid went all the way here just to bring him back his gloves. Annoyance welled inside him. "You could have waited until I come back or gave it to my mother instead."

After saying those words, Kuroko's eyes widened, only realizing what Mayuzumi said was true. Their houses were next to each other so there was no need for him to bring it to him.

"But I thought you would be cold without them so I…" Kuroko mumbled, his eyes downcast.

Mayuzumi sighed. _This kid…_

He took Kuroko's hands in an attempt to get him up. Only at that moment did he realize that the boy wasn't wearing any gloves as he felt the smaller hands were as cold as ice. Even with that much clothing, this kid was still cold. Without warning, he slipped the black gloves on Kuroko's hands. Too big but they could still warm him up.

Kuroko stared at him, confused.

Not waiting for the question, Mayuzumi explained himself. "Your grandmother will get mad at me if her only grandson got sick."

"Eh? But what about you?" Kuroko asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I don't need to be a ball to keep myself warm." Mayuzumi patted Kuroko's bonnet-covered head.

Kuroko pouted. "Meanie."

Mayuzumi took the smaller hand again. "Come on, let's go home. "

Powder blue eyes brightened. The boy nodded before following the older boy.

_The light novel can wait_, Mayuzumi thought.


End file.
